Run Away From Love
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU: GWL: Claire Potter now lives in Boston, Massachusetts after leaving Hogwarts after studying at a muggle university. She has a life that is not quidditch that very people know about. That all changes when Viktor Krum falls back into her life and a secret is about to come out. Everything for Claire is now more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN 1: The driving in Boston, Massachusetts scene is standard for Massachusetts since I grew up here. For those who are not familiar with Boston, this city has a reputation of being one of the rudest in the United States. American insults will be mixed in with British insults as well as using American terminology.

AN 2: I am making Claire's final task injury more serious to make the task look more sinister.

AN 3: Dunkin Donuts is the name of a popular coffee chain in Massachusetts and the drink of choice in Massachusetts is iced coffee all year long.

For Viktor Krum, the year of the Triwizard Tournament would be the best and worst year of his life. The best of the year was the summer before, playing in the Quidditch World Cup; even though Bulgaria lost. He also met Claire Potter, who made several impressions on him and he liked her. She treated him like a typical teenager and was a lot of fun to be around. The worst of the year was making an innocent fourteen year old girl compete in a tournament even though she did not do it. She witnessed the death of a classmate and champion and even worse, the war broke out.

Potter was proving to be an enigma to the world. She was the haughty little girl that was written in the books and the damn reporter Skeeter, wrote only lies. Her classmates tortured her over the unfair entry into the tournament and pulled through during the first task.

The damn Yule Ball happened and then she brought the blond womanizer. He was the first one to ask her as soon as the ball became public knowledge giving no male a chance to ask her. Despite what the Potter would think, she did have several that would ask her. Claire Potter left the ball early and went to what he found out is the "Room of Requirement" where she would practice her hockey. He knew of the sport because his father is hockey crazed and the tiny witch was quite good.

What would haunt him forever was the final task where he was placed under the imperious curse. He knew what was going on but he had no control over himself. Claire and Cedric were transported to that cemetery where Voldemort was resurrected and Cedric was murdered. That was the day that the damn war began.

Claire's blood had been used tp bring back that maniac. When she came out of that cursed maze, she was nearly dead. The rat had cut into her thigh the vertical way and was bleeding profusely. She charmed a magical tourniquet to keep her from bleeding out. When he was free of the imperious curse that was removed by Durmstrang's medi-wizard, he went to go help Pomfrey to prevent the young witch from bleeding out. Beauxbattons's medi-witched also helped. He later learned that she had been cut all the way down to the bone.

She would be in the hospital wing for three days unconscious and while she was out, she had many visitors including himself and the other champion Fleur. Some of his and Fleur's classmates had visited her as well. He never wanted the year to end like that and did not want the trophy or the winning as well. "It is inappropriate to accept this with all that has happened." She took allot of heat for her choice but made the right call. It was disrespectful to Cedric for taking blood money and a tainted trophy. He wanted nothing to do with either and Fleur as well.

Nine years would pass when for some reason he would decide to find Claire Potter. She had haunted him and he had a crush on her even though she had been too young. Very few knew what happened to her and he knew the way to do it, Hermione Granger; her best friend.

Claire made the decision to leave the magical world of Great Brittan. She had kept up with her muggle course work while in Hogwarts as well as her course work at Hogwarts. There were very few reasons that would make her stay; Sirius Black is dead, Remus Lupin is dead.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall had encouraged to apply to a muggle university in the United States; Boston, Massachusetts. Claire Potter was accepted into Northeastern University. The best advice she was given from Hermione and Professor McGonagall was "You need a break for the sake of your nerves with everything that you have lived through. There is a large magical community in Boston and this is a chance for you to have a normal life. You can have a chance for escaping the stigma of the-girl-who-lived."

Claire went along with Hermione's advice even though it would be the best thing for her and one of the hardest things that she would do in her young life. "Thank you Hermione. There has been too much heart break to last me for a life time. I feel like I am running from my problems. That is something that a Gryffindor would never do."

That was when Hermione would deal with stubborn friend "Claire Potter, you have been to hell and back too many times. When things go right, you are worshiped. When things go wrong, you are the scape goat. Professor McGonagall gave you the recommendation of a life time. I am surprised you haven't told anyone to go sod yourself. You need to live your life for you now and you should not be obligated to stay here."

Now Claire was smiling at her best female friend and Hermione went into her academic mode. "Have you decided what you want to study?"

Claire, contrary to popular belief did not want to go to the Auror academy but she did have something that she wanted to study "I want to be a social worker. I want to work with kids and make sure that no kid has to go through what I did. Now, promise me you will visit me. The United States has many places that could fill your curiosity."

Hermione knew she was not going to lose Claire at all "You know I will visit you. I know I will need a place to go on holiday when I escape from work."

Two days later, Claire left for Boston and had a flat ready to live in that she did not have to share with a roommate. Her vaults left her with much room to have a nice flat and did not have to live in some of the most dangerous sections of Boston.

While Claire was preparing to go to Boston, she was gaining the support of other countries and she was oblivious to. She had stopped reading the Daily Prophet with their bias and spread of propaganda. There were offers for asylum from the United States, Canada, Russia, Germany, Sweden, France, Romania, and Bulgaria. When word that she left, there had been an uproar. She would have been welcomed in their community.

While Hermione was in Healer's training, she was visited by Skeeter; the pest. Since leaving Hogwarts, she has been laughing at Brittan because the gits were in the wrong. She told the bloody beetle this "Why would I tell you of all people? You made her life a living hell for so many years and the public does not need to know. If you put words in my mouth and lie through your quills, I will sue for defamation."

It took Viktor a while before tracking down Hermione who he had been on good terms with since the tournament. They had been keeping in touch and contrary to popular belief, they were just friends. He was happily single since the tournament and is considered the most eligible bachelor in the world. He would get to see Hermione since he was going to be in London for a few weeks.

Hermione would be the one to break the ice with Viktor "What is it you wanted to discuss? I know in your letters you said it was important. Is it about Claire?"

Viktor knew he needed to ask because there was more to it than what the papers told "What was the real cause to make the woman-with-no-fear to run, to be afraid. I do wish to help her."

There was a story to tell Viktor and it was what the rest of the world did not know about Claire. Hermione kept it to herself all of these years for the sake of her friend. It was painful but the story needed to be told.

"The dust was settling after the war when everything started to spiral downhill for Claire when she should have been healing. It had happened when she had been going through Dumbledore's pensive when she discovered that she was raised as pig for the slaughter. It was for the greater good because her life was deemed less important than the rest of the world. He had a fake will made that would line the pockets of the Order of the Chicken and nothing to her godson.

Insult was added to injury when there was a marriage contract that would make her marry Percy Weasley, the pompous git and puppet of the Ministry. She cannot stand him at all. It was Professor McGonagall and I who told her to get out of Brittan for a while to live life and have some peace and happiness.

She had decided to attend Northeastern University; it's a muggle university in the States. Claire made the decision to not come back to England but I have kept in contact with her closely. I have also visited her many times."

Viktor had pinched his nose in frustration because she had left England before she truly knew that the offers of asylum were real and it was bad, very bad. Bulgaria had offered her asylum. If it was him in her position, he would have gone to the other side of the world too.

"Thank you Hermione. It has been far too long since we have seen each other. Hopefully the next time we see each other, I will have Claire with me."

Being the offseason gave Viktor some wiggle room to find her in Boston and it would give him some time to see the United States. He had never been there before even with all of the traveling that he had done with quidditch.

He had some luck when he found a café right outside to the muggle entrance into Boston's equivalent of Diagon Alley. He saw Claire eating lunch when he said "Long time no see Claire."

Claire looked up from her lunch and saw the last person that she would ever expect to see in Boston, Viktor Krum "Viktor?"

For the confusion he saw on her face, he thought that she had forgotten about him. "A little birdy in London told me that you live in Boston." The birdy being Hermione Granger who let the ball drop that Claire is living in Boston.

After an awkward moment of silence, Viktor could swear he was hearing Claire saw "Hermione, I should send you a howler."

"So Viktor, what brings to you Boston? I would have thought you would be somewhere with your groupies."

That is what Viktor liked about Claire; she could be sweet and sarcastic while making you feel loved all at the same time. She treated him like a normal person and not the world's greatest quidditch player.

Viktor took a seat in front of her at the table that she is sitting in. This needed to be said even though this had the potential to make her upset "Claire, what happened to make you leave England? I know you had an offer of asylum in Bulgaria. Had things been so bad that would cause you to give up your citizenship in England?" This is what he wanted to hear coming from her own mouth. He had been in love with her for too long to let this pass by. He made the mistake once of letting her go and he was not about to do it again.

"I was raised as a pig for slaughter. I was not meant to survive the final battle. A false will had been made. A will that would line the pockets of the Order of the Chicken and a will that would leave my godson without anything.

If for some miracle that I survived, I was to be married to Percy Weasley and my magic would be bound to him. I would be his magical slave."

Claire had tears pouring down her face and Viktor pulled her into a tight hug when he stood up from the other side of the table. The United States Ministry is almost as bad as the British Ministry in tyranny. Both countries had several sanctions against them from the ICW which Viktor felt that they deserved.

A friend of Claire who works with her found Viktor hugging Claire. Amy, the witch that Claire works with her knew she needed to know what the American Ministry was doing.

"Claire, Minister Davenport has gone way too far this time. He is now implementing a new law that would force all witches and wizards not born in the United States to marry someone that they chose to better integrate them into the American society. If you do not comply, you will have your wand snapped. If I were you, I would withdraw the application for citizenship and leave because it may take years to have the law stricken from the books."

A haunted look painted Claire's face because she wanted to make it work in Boston, especially after what happened to her in England.

"He's barmy and an idiot Amy. He might need to be reminded that the Americans were once immigrants themselves who were seeking a better life. I would like to introduce you to my friend Viktor Krum."

That did not go unnoticed by him but he wanted to be way more than friends with her. No normal guy could be her friend "hello."

"Claire, we need to talk in private" explained Viktor.

"Amy can you tell Mina that I need to take the rest of the day off for this emergency. The reports are finished and on my desk." Amy went back to do what was needed to be done before setting up all of the events of Claire setting up her resignation letter.

"Viktor, my flat is nearby." While Claire was explaining this to Viktor, she received a wolf call from a man and Claire gave him to one finger salute. He knew whatever it meant, it was not anything nice. He was right when Claire explained "This is what I get for living in one of the rudest cities in the States. Damn Yanks."

Once inside of her flat, Viktor noticed the view that overlooked the harbor. He would also be the one to break the silence with Claire. "Claire, you should withdraw your application. Your friend Amy is right. You wanted to be away from a world that sought to control you and you were not going to have that in England and you are not going to get that here."

Claire rubbed the temples on her forehead because Viktor is right. She wanted to make it work so bad Boston but once again, she's fate's bitch.

After all of the upset of the day, Viktor knew of something better to ask her "How much vacation time do you have Claire?"

Being slightly sheepish and knowing that she is the queen of workaholism, she said softly "ninety days."

Plans were made immediately to have her application for both citizenships withdrawn. Viktor sat in on the meeting with Claire and was told from the American official "You cannot renew your residency and work visas. You will have to leave within 120 days."

A tear rolled down her face because it brought home the situation for what is really is "thank you." Once they left the ministry building, he decided things were getting too serious for his liking.

One of Viktor's favorite classes at Durmstrang was history and the Salem Witch Trials was a topic in class. "I have always wanted to see Salem…"

A huge smirk came over Claire Potter's face because if Viktor had never been in a car, he was about to have a major muggle experience. "Viktor, we will have to go by car. Salem is not far from here and it will draw less attention to ourselves by going the muggle way."

He would learn the meaning of Boston Driver with Claire behind the wheel. One driver was going to slow and hit the yellow light "It's yellow, we still have time!" The Bostonian culture as well as in other parts of Massachusetts, it is considered normal to speed through yellow lights. Claire did not believe in using a left directional either.

Then came the British insults from Claire to the other drivers. "Move you bloody tosser."

"You need to teach me some of those insults. I heard them that year when I was at Hogwarts but don't understand what they mean." It was time to play battle of the wits with Viktor. "You spent a year in England around a bunch of teenagers and you did not learn them. Please don't say you couldn't figure it out Mr. English is my second language."

He gave her a lopsided smile and said "My English was not as good back then and English is not my second language, English is my fourth language."

Viktor won that battle and it was time to begin his education in British insults "Lesson one; tosser means arsehole or jerk. For example, drivers in Boston are tossers." While Viktor was getting an English lesson for a native English speaker, they had arrived in Salem and he was going to see a true piece of history, a taste of what an old New England town looks like and a taste of the United States.

Once the two of them were in Salem, it was all he could imagine. There were separate historical tours ran by witches and wizards because the muggles always got it wrong and it was written from their prospective filled with bigotry. During the tour with one of the prison where the accused witch or wizard was held captive, there was a dementor in sight. Claire had cast a patronous charm to drive it away but it left her white and shaking like a leaf.

Viktor had very few encounters with dementors and just did not like them to the extent that other wizards and witches did not like them. He had never seen a reaction like that before "Are you alright?"

She was pulled to her feet by him and he needed to hear the truth. "When I come into contact with a dementor, I see my mother's death and my father telling my mother to take me and run. Very few people even know about this. When most of the world asks me, I lie and tell them I do not remember at all." The two of them made their way out of the prison where the two of them had lingered for a while and someone needed to be tolled because that is a danger, especially for someone who is not good about carrying their wand on them.

This time it was Viktor who was upset "Why do you have a dementor in the prison?" The couple who ran the tour went in denial "I don't know what you are talking about." Claire tugged on Viktor's sweat shirt "Viktor, let's not bother. I would rather just leave." He was able to calm down and walked away with Claire because they would not get anywhere with those fools and soon another scream could be heard in the background. Maybe that will teach them a lesson.

While they were walking away, Claire found the place for her daily coffee addiction, Dunkin Donuts. "Viktor, I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like anything?" Right when Claire was ordering her daily iced coffee, Viktor wanted to try some; not as much "Do they make them any smaller?" Her response was a kiddie cup size for him.

After pouring in the milk and sugar, the two of them took a seat in the donut shop. "I have never tried iced coffee." Claire knew this could go badly for she remembered the Durmstrang students being coffee snobs. "Try it then, the worse thing that can happen is that you don't like it."

Viktor took his very first sip of the iced coffee that has the people of Massachusetts addicted to. He cringed and looked nauseated at the taste. "What's the matter Viktor?" Claire saw the sour expression on his face and heard what was probably cursing in Bulgarian.

"That is no coffee Clair that is water with flavoring that has no taste. Living here had deluded you into thinking that you are drinking coffee." Now she was laughing at him at his expense "Viktor, I seem to remember you and your classmates were quite the coffee snobs during the tournament."

Now he could laugh at her expense, it was fair "You English have bad coffee. Many of us had our parents send us coffee in our care packages." From anyone that was looking on at the pair, all they would see is two friends that have not seen each other on a long time.

Heading back to Boston, Viktor had another taste of Claire's driving which was almost comical. At one point, Claire had been in front of a rotary and she was cursing at the other drivers "Learn how to use a rotary dipshit." Taking a different route back, Claire had hit a one way street and a detour sign "Shit, when did this become a one way?" "Detour, to where?" Since last seeing Claire when she was fourteen, her vocabulary had become quite colorful that could put the quidditch players on the vultures to shame.

When they were in her apartment, the Globe's paper had been delivered. Right on the front page was the praise for President Davenport's law trying to Americanize the witches and wizards as well as teach the witches proper values by knowing their place in society. In essence, it was extreme conservatism much like the death eaters. This is a war that Claire was not going to be involved in "Let the Yanks fight their own battles. I'm done." That was the first time that Viktor had seen the haunted look in her eyes that has been there all along.

With the time that had elapsed, Viktor had been offered a chance to stay in Claire's guest bedroom. "Viktor, think about it. You will have more privacy and less fan girls." That sold him right there. "I have the guest bedroom mostly for when Hermione comes over and needs a break from England." That did make him feel better.

About an hour later, Claire had to be at her hockey game "Viktor, I have a hockey game tonight. I will take you to the rink for the rink. Then I will introduce to you a very beloved food in Boston, pizza right after the game." That was going to make his stay in Boston more interesting.

Claire's life that she led away from school was nothing like what he could have imagined. She was a private person that rarely included people in what she did away from school. Hermione had been the only one who had seen her like this. Everyone thought it was quidditch that saved her though her childhood but they were wrong. It was ice hockey. Thanks to a neighbor in Surrey, Claire learned how to play hockey. This is what helped her get into Northeastern University. It was hockey that was her ticket out of England.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

*AN: I am going to be using a mix of British and American terms for Claire since she has been living in the United States for five years. She is bound to pick up something.

AN: My insults to the quidditch referees are inspired by the NHL referees and how bad they are.

On the way to the rink, Viktor was getting some education into ice hockey because he just did not get his father's explanation into the sport. It was her escape from her relatives that gave muggles a bad name and that is being too nice. Her love of hockey came from a neighbor on her street that taught her the game, coached her, and kept her away from her muggle relatives claiming that they need her for constant chores.

That was further from the truth because while the Dursleys thought Claire was doing extra chores to rid herself of her "freakishness" she was away playing hockey games or tournaments. It was this that wrote her ticket to university.

The referees were on the ice and getting ready for the game. He then saw Claire step out with her friends. The only reason why he knew it was her in her red and black uniform was because of her last name on her jersey and her messy hair hanging in a plait out of her white helmet. Her face was obscured with her face mask tinting her eyes out and the cage covering mouth area.

When the puck dropped, Claire ended up with the puck and heading up to the other's team goalie to take a shot. She took a shot but missed and it went off the pipes. While trying to keep the puck away from her team's goalie, a player from the other team was about to throw Claire into the boards and was charging fast. Viktor shouted from the stands even though there was a risk of her not hearing him "CLAIRE, WATCH OUT!"

Unfortunately, she was thrown into the boards; hard. Claire stood back up quickly and the offender had received a boarding, cross checking, and charging. The Huskies, who Claire was playing for got to go on a power play and the Pirates (the other team) could not kill off the penalty. Amy, Claire's friend who also plays defense with Claire scored on the Pirates' goalie giving the Huskies a 1-0 lead.

Due to the fact that the league that Claire plays in, the teams are small so every player plays all 60 minutes of the game. During the end of each period, the players could go over to the benches and get a four minute break for some water. The Pirates were taking more shots on the Huskies' goalie but the puck was staying out. The first period kept the score at 1-0 before the referees allowed for a water break.

The puck was dropped for the second period and the Pirates' were going to start a physical game to start getting some points on the board. The center from the other team went to pin her into the boards but Claire jabbed him with the end of her stick to get him off of her.

Then Claire saw something that made her blood boil. One of the defensemen from the other team who is very, very, tall was about to take out Nikki, the center for her team. So Claire cross checked him to keep him away. The referee gave her four minutes to serve. In her own words "Four minutes well worth it." The pay back was the Huskies were able to kill off the penalty which put Claire back on the ice within a minute. That brought an end to the second period which remained scoreless. During the brief water break, the strategy for the Huskies was to get more points on the board to get some distance between the other team.

All Claire could focus on was keeping the puck away from the net. The Pirates could give Slytherin a run in the dirty playing department. That was when the arseholes took out her goalie. Claire screamed at Amy "We need to cover Lexi!" The two of them covered Lexi and played co-goalie with Amy. Claire was deflecting shot after shot. From what Viktor could see, you practically needed to be a seeker to play that game and needed to wear more protection. Getting hit with a puck looked almost as bad as being hit with a bludger in Viktor's mind.

The Pirates were the worst skaters and with everyone surrounding the net, it took down Claire, Amy, Nikki, and Zack. Four of them were crammed into the net and the referee blew the whistle for a timeout. Getting out of the net was not an issue and the puck was put back into play. Now both teams were getting desperate to have more points on the board or to get on the board. That was when Claire fired the perfect shot into the net on the Pirates' goalie. The Huskies won 2-0.

Seeing Claire on the ice was just as good seeing her in the air on her broom and Viktor knew she could have a chance playing again in Bulgaria. This would be one of Claire's last games in Boston before she left the States all together. In the locker room, Claire had to deliver the bad news of her withdrawing her application for citizenship. There were hugs, tears, and plenty of "We will miss you Claire." Her reasons were out of courtesy and for her team to find her replacement so they are not left hanging.

What Amy said summarized the truth of everything that was going on "Damn you Davenport, the United States is a place that is supposed to be the land of opportunity. Claire has so much that she has given us in helping children." Amy's last words before Claire would leave the rink for the last time were "Keep in touch. Go to Bulgaria with your friend. Be able to live a life there."

Viktor tried to carry her bag when Claire slapped his hand away "Viktor, I have been carrying my own bag and my hockey stick for a long time. You are my guest at my flat and should not need to do this."

She was showing Viktor how stubborn and independent that she is. For Viktor, he was raised with chivalry. If his mother had seen her try to take her own hockey bag, she would have earned a lecture. "Now, let's introduce you to pizza."

After leaving the rink, Claire drove up to the North End of Boston. "Have you ever had pizza Viktor?" He just shook his head "No" but had some curiosity about hockey that involved Claire.

"How did you get involved in hockey? I know you said your neighbor in Surrey. I know there is more to it than what you explained to me earlier"

Claire had a smile on her face because this was one of the best memories that she had before going to Hogwarts and helped her fuel her patronus. It did have some sadness but hockey made everything better for Claire.

"My uncle had so many connections that I was never pulled out of my aunt's and uncle's house to be put in foster care for all of their treatment of me. My aunt would lend me out to neighbors to do the chores that they needed done because this was helping to earn my keep.

It was the Smith family that lived across the street from my aunt and uncle who were the ones that practically raised me and kept me away from my aunt and uncle. Edward, who played in the NHL and had retired from professional hockey and decided to live in England with his wife who grew up in Surrey.

Something told him that I would pick it up quickly and he taught me how to play. In what was "earning my keep," it was me out at hockey games and playing for my team. He was part of the driving force to get me to apply for university in Boston because it is one of the hot spots for women's hockey in the United States."

Twenty minutes later, they were at the pizzeria. Claire and Viktor would have been inside sooner but it was finding the parking spot was a nightmare in Boston or have Claire in a position to be busted by the parking police. Inside, there was the scent of baking pizza in the brick ovens and it was overwhelming for the senses for someone who had never tried the North End goodness.

Viktor had looked over to a waitress brining a pizza over to a neighboring table and now he did want to try it. Claire had a menu ready for them to read "Viktor, you can choose toppings and can have it put on half of the pizza."

The list of toppings was long until something caught Viktor's eyes, the meat lovers. Claire had her choice, pineapple. Claire ordered the pizza "I would like to order a large pizza, half meat lovers, half pineapple. I will have a Coke. Viktor, what would you like?" Pondering, he made his choice "I will have the same."

Claire decided to tease him "Viktor, you are being awfully adventurous in food. Are you sure you want to try a soda?" "A coke cannot be as bad as American coffee."

There was a Bruins game going on the telly in the background. "Viktor, turn around. That is the Boston Bruins facing the Pittsburgh Penguins. They are two of the NHL teams." Viktor now was watching the game along with Claire and he made up his mind. Hockey can be more violent than quidditch.

While waiting for the pizza, there were shouts from everyone watching the game "Come on ref that is cross checking. They don't have seven men on the ice, the Penguins do. Stock behave yourself, the refs are biased enough."

Viktor needed an explanation of why everyone was shouting at the telly "Why is everyone getting upset and what rules of the game were violated?"

That was easy for Claire "Remember during the game when I was called on cross checking? That is checking with your stick. There is legal checking but cross checking will get you sent to the penalty box. There are only supposed to be six players on the ice. If at the end of the game and a team is desperate; they can pull the goalie to send in another player."

The pizza was in and made Viktor's mouth water. The soda was in a pitcher and there were two cups. Claire grabbed a slice and told Viktor "Pull apart one of the slices, they are already cut ahead of time. You might want to fold the slice to get some of the oil out."

Viktor took a bite and he was in love. That was not bad at all and the pizza could be something that he missed the most when he returned to Bulgaria. Hopefully he could convince Claire to return with him. Now, was the true test; the soda.

He took a taste of the soda and he could drink it. It was a little sweet but bearable. Claire decided to tease Viktor "I thought I was going to have to order you something else after the coffee incident this afternoon."

He had his arms folded his arms "Nothing is as bad as the coffee." The two of them stayed and watched the game while finishing the pizza. Claire went to get some more soda and to pay for the meal before Viktor could argue. They had to use the muggle currency so it was an instant win for her.

The Bruins won 4-0 and Claire needed to know his alliance for NHL hockey "So Viktor, how did you like seeing your first Bruins game?" This could be a loaded question and he knew it "I loved it and I like the way the Bruins play." The two of them made their way out the restaurant and made their way back to Claire's flat. He knew Claire had paid for dinner and he was going to convince her that she did not always have to be overly independent and to let someone in.

The next morning, Viktor woke up in the city of Boston and had an amazing night last night with Claire at the pizzeria. He walked into her kitchen and saw her cooking something on the stove that smelled good and almost like it is baking. She was wearing an old Gryffindor t-shirt on with a black pair of sweat pants on.

Deciding to startle her, Viktor decided to have some fun with Claire and sneak up behind her because it seems like she was lost in thought. "Good morning Claire." She jumped and cursed at him "Bloody hell Viktor, wear a bell when you are sneaking up on me." Now he was laughing whole heartedly even though she was mumbling under her breath "I did not show constant vigilance" quoting Moody who would have chewed her out for that one.

Claire turned around to face Viktor "Good morning Viktor, would you like some coffee or for me to hex you?" That was a moment when he was brought back to reality that the war heroine could hex him without a wand and learning wandless magic was key for her survival during the war. She hexed first and asked questions later. "I would love some coffee and what is that you are cooking? It smells great" Claire smiled "Pancakes; have you ever had some?"

He just nodded his head no, apparently this was an American dish that he was going to try for the first time and they looked good and it smelled good too. Viktor helped himself to some coffee and found where she kept the milk and sugar. Claire was getting breakfast done and on the table. However in Viktor's mind, Claire was contaminating her coffee by putting ice cubes into it. It is how coffee was ruined the day before for even that imposter that Claire claimed was coffee.

Viktor knew he needed to have a serious conversation with Claire about having her return to Bulgaria with him. There is a secret that he needed to tell her that just has parents knew and no one else. After seeing what was on the morning paper, even after a clear glance; it furthered his resolve. President Davenport of the American Ministry of Magic was being praised for his forced assimilation to get foreign witches and wizards to fit in or have their wands snapped. The law was deplorable and for a woman like Claire, she deserved better. She was right, the United States had been a chance for a normal life but that would come to an end in the worst way possible. For the country that is known as the land of opportunity, it was being destroyed by a bloody politician.

After taking his first bites of the fluffy American pancakes and trying her coffee which was better than that Dunkin Donuts, he decided to speak up. This was important and even though she had not been following what was going on in Europe, she still could still choose Bulgaria.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke up "Claire, what are your plans after your visa expires? I know you do not want to head back to England." She sighed because this was the ultimate dilemma for Claire but knew he had a point. "When I found out I have had offers of asylum after my first year of university, I ruled out France because you know how bad England and France hate each other and I do not want Sweden at all either, it just does not seem like it would be ideal for me. They are just as bad as England with being prejudice against half-bloods and muggle borns. They only reason why they wanted me is to be a tool for their politicians, like what I had happen to me in England."

Now Viktor had something to work with because he knew how head strong Claire could be and that was seen during the tournament nearly decade ago. Very quickly he said "Have you thought about Bulgaria?" That was scarier than asking a witch to the Yule Ball. He may have been seen like the cocky and arrogant quidditch player, but that is all a front. He was a typical teenager just like everyone else and never having a girlfriend in his entire life made asking for a date was awkward enough for him.

Claire looked at him with a puzzled look because from what he could see, she was taken by surprise. "No Viktor, I just have ruled out a few of my choices after the visa expires. I have not thought about Bulgaria yet, why?"

That was when Viktor could make his case. "Bulgaria does not have the pure blood preference policy like England does. Bulgarian death eaters were rare."

This was the easiest way to make the case for Bulgaria to Claire because of the pure blood argument that goes on in England. It was amusing when he had seen her when he was in England for the year when Malfoy had made fun of her for being a half blood. "Malfoy, you do relies you are making yourself sound like a dog" when he heard her being harassed by him in the school library before the first task.

By the look on Claire's face, Viktor could tell that he got through to her. Besides, with Bulgaria having been formally a communistic country, the ministry learned that it does not work. This is why they are not aligned with the popular opinions of blood status during the war.

The decision was made that they were going to go over to the Bulgarian embassy in Boston to begin the paper work together. Before leaving, Viktor had seen a picture on the wall in her living room. It looked like baby Claire with her parents. He would learn later on that it was the last picture of her with her parents before they were murdered.

When he had seen her looking at him staring at the picture and he learned the story behind it. For someone that loses a loved one so young, pictures are worth more than all of the gold in the world. "Pictures tell me that my parents were here in the world."

The other ones in her flat looked like they were from her time at Hogwarts or Northeastern University. There was one last one that looked important that was taken with a muggle camera. It looked like Claire was in a very important hockey game and that was her godson when he was toddler. Hermione had told him about the kid after the war.

A few minutes later, there had been a look of pondering on Claire's face because it looks like he got the wheels turning in her head. That did give Viktor some hope for getting Claire to come back to Bulgaria with him. "You think it is a good idea?"

He just nodded "It is, you would be in the grasp of the American ministry or the British ministry. You can handle the cold; I know this area is cold in the winter."

The pair headed out the door to the embassy where Claire she filled the paper work for the last time of needing to change her residency with her being an immigrant. A minor amount of help from Viktor because there was a few sections that were not in English. While this made Viktor happy that she had agreed, he wished it hadn't come to this.

After leaving the embassy, Viktor could see a single tear coming Claire's face and he pulled her towards him. Everything got easier for that day for Claire with her able to show Viktor around Boston, including him seeing Northeastern University and the rink she played in, not where she played last night with her friends.

The tour had other locations too like seeing Fenway Park and the T.D. Garden, the epicenters of Boston Sports. Then he wanted to see the all-important place of quidditch "Where is there quidditch around here?" A devilish smile appeared on Claire's face "It's in Cambridge and there is a game tonight."

Now that put him in a good mood because the North American countries play in a separate international league and they are not a threat to him and his team. It turned out Claire had tickets to the game that had decent seating. It was the Boston Rebels verses the New York Phantoms and those teams had an everlasting hatred of one another.

Quidditch games were always better when you play a game against a team that you hate. The one major difference in American quidditch is the stupidity of the referees. At one point Viktor shouted "That's not a foul." Claire was shouting "Ref, you need bloody glasses." It was the stupidity of the two seekers that set both Viktor and Claire off. "The bloody snitch is right over your head." "Did you take one too many hits to the head?" The game was over in five hours with Boston winning 380-100.

After leaving the arena Viktor commented "If anyone on my team played like that, coach would have had as demoted down to the minors. Both teams are terrible." Claire commented "I would have had the snitch in hour two." Even Viktor smirked "Just when I thought I have seen bad quidditch, this is the worst.

When they got back to Claire's flat, there was an owl perched on a kitchen chair. The owl held out a leg for Viktor, meaning it was for him. He took the letter from the owl and read it. It was from his mother asking if she and his father can meet up with him in Boston.

Viktor went to pull out some ink and parchment to reply back that he would love to meet up with them but also asked Claire. "My parents are going to be visiting briefly to meet up with me. I would like to introduce you to them. They knew about you and saw you in the final task. I am not sure you remembered them." He did not mention the fact that his mother assisted the Durmstrang medi-wizard because Claire was on death's doorstep after the third task.

That was a small shock for Claire but quickly regained her composure "That would be great. I would love to meet them but I do have a game tomorrow afternoon. It's the Northeastern University women's hockey alumni game." That was when Viktor placed a hand on her shoulder "Even better." All that Claire knew was that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: I am making Durmstrang co-ed

Viktor woke Claire up early the next morning because he needed to be in the port key station for his parents' arrival. When he entered her room, there was Hedwig on a perch. The owl began to scream and went to bite him. Claire was up in an instant and grabbed her. "Hedwig, we do not bite people." She began to smack her beak together "Don't give me that. Be nice or I will not give you anymore fresh mice." The snow white owl behaved herself after Claire reprimanded her.

"I am sorry Viktor. I should have warned you about my familiar. She does not like men." Now his eyes nearly bulged because it is rare for someone to have a familiar. It did not surprise him that someone like Claire Potter had a familiar.

Breakfast was just some cereal and coffee or as what Viktor called it "contaminated coffee." She just stuck her tongue out at him and Viktor could now make fun of her "I will break you of this horrible habit. That is not coffee at all." She gave it right back to the seeker "Viktor, we have been through this, you are a text book example of a coffee snob."

About an hour later, the pair made their way out of the car park to go to the Boston Port key Station. Some idiot tried to cut off Claire and the idiot learned the witch's wrath "NICE DIRECTIONAL ARSEHOLE!" Claire was being snapped back to reality. "What is so funny Viktor?"

His eyes were full of mirth that was being directed to Claire "I never knew you had a temper?" She rolled his eyes at him "Oh please, think about it Viktor. I hex first and ask questions later. I promise to behave myself with the expletives? Although, as you have seen with me these past two days, that is easier said than done."

Claire made him have the look like she had a second head. It reminded her of the expression that he had on his face during the tournament when he did not understand a word in English. "Viktor, it means swearing, profanity."

They made their way to the port key station which was right near the harbor. Viktor saw his parents. A man looked like an older version of Viktor and a smaller woman pulled him into a hug. The three of them were speaking in Bulgarian and the three of them of them made their way over to Claire.

That was when Viktor was slapped up the back of the head from his mother. "Viktor, why didn't you introduce us to her sooner? You knew I wanted to meet the witch you have a crush on."

Viktor turned red, Vrasta Vultures red "Mother, you are embarrassing me. Please stop." His eyes met Claire's asking for help. It was a slight payback for making fun of Claire for her coffee. "Viktor, she is your mother. It's universal, not matter what country you are from; a mother uses her right to embarrass her children." Viktor's parents burst out in laughter at his expense while he scowled at the three of them.

After the amusement died down, it was Viktor's mother who introduced themselves. "Hello dear, you must be Claire. I am Ekaterina and this is my husband Ivan, Viktor's father." Claire knew how to impress adults, even at a young age "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Krum."

Making their way out to the car park, Viktor was mumbling stuff under his breath in Bulgarian when Ekaterina decked him on back of his head. "Watch your language. You may be 27 but you are still my son." That could be a problem for Claire because she has the mouth of a native Bostonian and a hockey player behind the wheel.

Ivan was laughing at his son "Viktor, your mother can do far worse than anything I could do." Going through the city to Claire's flat, the Krums took in the beauty of Boston where it was their first visit as well.

Once inside of the flat, Claire made her warning. Please be careful about opening the door to my bedroom; my familiar who is an owl has issues with men. Mr. and Mrs. Krum now knew officially that their son was involved with a powerful witch. It was Ivan who broke the tension "Thank you for having us in your home Miss Potter." She just smiled "the pleasure is all mine."

Ekaterina, who is known as the coffee addict in the Krum home was in need of some coffee but Viktor needed to warn her. "Mother, American coffee is awful. It's just diluted brown water. Claire contaminates her further by adding ice to hers." Ivan rolled his eyes at his son "Viktor, don't be a snob." That confirmed Claire's suspicion about Viktor.

That was when Ivan had seen a team picture that was taken of Claire during her senior year at Northeastern. Ivan could tell Claire was no bludger bunny at all. "You play hockey, yes?"

She answered back to the senior Krum "yes." Now he had something to laugh at his son for making fun of his love of hockey. "Good, I follow the KHL. Do you still play?" Claire now had some brownie points with her potential in-laws.

Claire who is not known for being a complete girly girl was able to answer back "Yes I do, my university's women's team is having an alumni exhibition game that I am playing in versus the current team. I am sorry if that his disrupted any plans."

Ekaterina could see the worry about it "Don't worry about the plans; we are going to be in Boston for a few days. It will be something to see." Claire breathed a sigh of relief and served the Krums some American coffee. Viktor was in the background making dramatic gagging noises. He received dirty looks from his parents "It's not that bad Viktor. You are being too dramatic." He lost the battle but he would still be arguing with Claire over coffee for a long time. She did need to be at the rink soon and he knew it too.

Heading to the rink was a typical affair in Boston with a side order of bad traffic with rude drivers. Ekaterina seemed a little startled by the rudeness "Don't worry Mrs. Krum; everyone drives a little crazy around here. Well, it's mostly the Yanks here who do the crazy driving". Viktor was rolling his eyes because she had turned into a typical Bostonian driver from what he had seen from her so far.

Ten minutes later, everyone reached the rink. Claire opened the back of her SUV and pulled out two hockey sticks instead of one that she used the last time that she played. Viktor's eye brows rose at the sight of the two hockey sticks.

Claire shrugged her shoulders "What, I break my hockey sticks at the worst possible time." He tried to be chivalrous and wanted to help her but Claire pushed his fingers away "Viktor, I can carry it. I'm fine."

He would win this battle but would do this at the end after the game was over. After all, she would be very tired and could charm his way better with her and deal with her English stubbornness. Inside of the very nice rink, Claire escorted them to the seats right over the "Visitors" bench where the alumni team were sitting.

"Here are your seats Mr. and Mrs. Krum and Viktor. I do have to worn to you, very rarely a puck will end up in the seats."

Viktor was smirking "Claire, what do I do? I can grab the puck if needed." She just smiled and made her way back to the visitors' locker room and got dressed in her black and white Alumni jersey with all of her protective equipment and to get her skates on.

Ekaterina was looking out for Claire then saw her with Potter on the back of the jersey with the number 31. The two teams were stretching up and warming up by taking shots on their goalie. On the program, there was only one other who had graduated with Claire; Amy.

Claire and Amy were the two defensive players that would get the start and it would be the alumni center who won the face off. The current students tried to rush them but Claire passed the puck into the neutral zone where one of the alumni members took a shot and it would be in the net top shelf.

Viktor was in the stands and watched the game; this one was much faster and could follow the puck better than his parents did. Ivan was expecting women's hockey to be watered down but it was anything but that. Looking over to Viktor, Ivan commented "I would have expected this to be watered down."

Giving a lopsided grin to his father, "It's Claire Potter, nothing is watered down about her." Her shift had been over for a long while and the period had been coming to an end. The score had been 1-0 and the period was done with the Zamboni out resurfacing the ice when the period was complete.

At the start of the second period, Claire was thrown into the boards. The stadium gasped and his mother looked horrified. Viktor calmed his mother down "Mom, she is tougher than what you think. This is the woman who survived a tournament that should have killed her in the first task and the third task. She defeated an evil lord in a war that was meant for adults."

Northeastern was penalized but they were able to kill off the penalty. That was when they scored. Claire had been sent to the penalty box for cross-checking and boarding. From what it looked like from the stands, Viktor thought he could see her arguing with the referee. She lost and had to serve the penalty but her teammates were able to kill off the penalty.

Ivan Krum was enjoying this game and Viktor had noticed it "What's going on Dad?" He knew what is going on "Bulgaria is in position to qualify for the women's hockey tournament in a few years in the Olympics. If she gets her citizen ship in time, she could be the insurance policy that we need to make it into the medal round." Ekaterina and Viktor were shaking their heads at Ivan.

The score remained 1-1 at the end of the second period. The third period would become a time of desperation for both teams to get one more goal in and put some distance between them and the other team. For Claire, she had to go on the defense much harder than usual to hold off the current students.

The clock was winding down to the end of the game where Claire had the perfect chance at a shot. She shot out the perfect slap shot that flew right over the goalie's catcher and went in. This was the first time that the alumni team won in ten years.

After both teams shook hands and went to the locker rooms and cleaned up, Viktor decided to wait outside of the locker room doors for Claire. When she came out, she had showered but was holding her arm funny with her bag in her other hand. Something was wrong.

"What is the matter love?" Claire knew she would have to drop her independent tough girl persona "My shoulder took a hard hit into the boards. It's a little bruised and swollen."

Viktor gently grabbed her hockey bag and her sticks to place it on the ground next to her. He moved the hem of her short sleeve shirt up and true to word; it's swollen with its angry black, blue and purple coloring bruise.

When Claire bent down to pick up her bag and sticks, Viktor did stop her "Love, let me handle this one. You hurt your shoulder and don't need to make it worse. I'm not going to take no for an answer." Claire looked frustrated but gave in because his intensions were in the right place "Thank you Viktor."

Ekaterina looked over her son's arm to see Claire's shoulder. That looked ugly and she went into medi-witch mode "I want to examine your shoulder when we get back to your flat" she said simply. The main reason was she would need to take her wand out. Claire just replied "Thank you Mrs. Krum" because there was no way that she could win this one but was grateful for the help and concern.

When back at the flat, Viktor put Claire's hockey bag and sticks down inside of her room. He had begun to make some peace with Hedwig to the point he could be in the room without her trying to attack him. Ekaterina Krum went into medi-witch mode "Please change into a sleeveless top so I can examine your shoulder."

There was no arguing it but did what she was told by coming out in a blue halter top. Viktor was the first to see her shoulder; the bruise was far worse than what his teammates or he received. Claire's arm was being rotated and even Viktor could see that she did something wrong. Hockey could be more brutal than quidditch and it was just confirmed to him.

Claire was trying to put everyone at ease about her shoulder "Don't worry; I've been roughed up more than this. I will be fine in a few days." Claire had a disapproving scowl from Viktor and Ekaterina and mother and son were not fully buying it. Viktor had a feeling that Claire had an abnormally high tolerance for pain. Ekaterina had her orders ready "Keep ice on your shoulder and apply bruise balm. I will be watching this." "Thank you Mrs. Krum."

It was starting to get late and everyone needed to eat. Claire had an idea because Viktor found his new love in pizza "Claire, can we have pizza again?" Viktor gave her this puppy look that was hard to resist. "Let's see what your parents say Viktor."

Ekaterina was almost laughing at her son because he was someone that very few could stay mad at long. "I would like to try it. Ivan?" Ivan wanted to try it but he also knew he was overruled by his wife and son "Love to." Claire pulled out the take out menu for pizza.

Viktor and Ivan had an easy one to decide on "meat lovers." Ekaterina looked over to her son and husband and told Claire "Order the extra-large, the two of them have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Ivan shouted back "We're men, we have big appetites."

"Ekaterina, since the men seem to want to prove how macho they are by gorging themselves on meat lovers' pizza, do you want to split a pizza?" Ekaterina scanned the menu "How about Mediterranean pizza, it sounds much better than the pizza the two pigs have." Viktor looked flabbergasted that his mother had said that "Mom, you are supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side when you are not stuffing your stomach like a pig." Claire was laughing "You are supposed to be on my side Claire."

"Viktor, there is a saying that is used on occasion. Hell hath no feurry like a mother's scorn." Ekaterina was nodding because she had blown up at Viktor on occasion when he did something stupid as a kid.

The pizza was ordered and Claire went down to the lobby of the building that her flat was in to wait for delivery. Viktor insisted on being down there because of her shoulder and the fact that he is a gentleman. Ivan was not completely buying it because he could see it, Viktor liked Claire a lot. Due to the fact that she was so young when he met her, he knew he could not put any moves in on her back then.

Down in the lobby, Viktor was waiting with her for the pizzas. The delivery guy came and Claire paid up. She had the pizzas in her hands after the guy left when a searing pain went shot through her arm. Viktor grabbed the pizzas "You are not alright. You did something worse than just "banging up your shoulder."" There would be no arguing with Viktor this time. Viktor had the pizzas in his hand while the pair took the lift back to the third floor where her flat is.

Claire gave Viktor a dirty look but Ekaterina was already busy with diagnostic charms. Now the injury showed up, it was a compressed nerve in her shoulder. This could be treated without a major fuss.

"Claire, you compressed a nerve in your shoulder. I can treat it right here but you need to stay still." Ekaterina muttered the charm and Claire cringed. She felt better after a minute "Thank you Mrs. Krum."

Ivan broke in "Let's eat; I want to try this pizza." Claire went to her cabinet to pull out some plates and utensils. She took some pumpkin juice out from her refrigerator. Once the boxes were opened, Ivan and Viktor seemed to salivate at the sight of the meat lovers' pizza. Ekaterina knew she was going to have to get her hands on a pizza recipe and an American cook book.

No surprise, the pizza was delicious but during dinner. During dinner, Ekaterina saw a picture on the wall that was right above her husband's head. It was Claire and a little boy that looked no older than two. Viktor seemed to follow what his mother was looking at. "That's my godson Teddy. He was orphaned during the war and us being raised by his grandmother. If anything should happen to her, I have custody of him. That picture was taken when he came and visited me when I was a sophomore at the University."

Something in the Krums told them that they would all be meeting Teddy sooner rather than later. The rest of the night was spent with a Bruins game, a Bruins game that had them playing the Detroit Red Wings.

The paper next morning did bring Claire some joy with the article titled _"Sanctions Passed By The ICW On The United States And Great Brittan."_ That was when Claire said "Good, maybe the rest of the world will learn not to enact similar laws or face sanctions."

For breakfast, Claire made pancakes again for breakfast which went over quite well. These pancakes had strawberries and blueberries. Ekaterina warned her "You do need to make extra, those two have a bottomless pit in place of a stomach when together." Viktor was cringing when he saw her making the sorry excuse that she claimed was coffee. Claire seemed to read his mind "Viktor quit being a coffee snob." The Krums were laughing at their son.

A Bulgarian embassy owl had tapped on the glass window to enter Claire's kitchen. Claire opened the window and the owl dropped some papers on her counter and left abruptly. Viktor asked "What's that?"

Claire took a look what the Bulgarian embassy sent "More paperwork." It was not paperwork but a manuscript to a novel that was in her hands. The plan was to do a day trip to the Cape but Claire had set up a long translation charm so she could fill the forms out. It was Viktor who stopped her "Love, you are going to have to learn it anyways. Why don't you let me help you when we get back?" Viktor did have a point, a very valid point "Thank you Viktor."

Everyone made their way into the car park where they would make the two hour trip to Sandwich, Massachusetts. There was one minor detour for Claire to get her Dunkin Donuts iced coffee. Ivan and Ekaterina also ordered coffees to go. Viktor kept to grumbling but he ended up trying an orange coolata (frozen fruit drink).

On the way out of Boston, they passed through a town called Braintree which made Viktor laugh "Do all Americans have funny named towns?" Claire knew where he was going with it "I'm sure there are funny named towns in Bulgaria Viktor." He shut up then because Claire could go battle of the wits with him and win.

Seeing Claire's insults behind the wheel were a sight in itself. It may have been considered "brutish" but it was so funny and no one cared. One idiot who cut Claire off caused an "I will hex you if you do not move." Someone was driving too slowly for Claire's tastes and she threatened "You want to drive slow, maybe a weight charm will help. That will teach you the true meaning of slow." The best was when they were stopped at a light and some men wolf whistled her "Bloody hell, why did I have to leave my wand in my flat."

Then there were the general insults of "Out of my way" and "It's yellow, we still have time." Everyone was laughing so hard that their ribs were hurting.

It was not funny when Claire was pulled over right before hitting the Bourne Bridge. While the officer was walking over to her car, it was time for Claire to put on her British charm. "Is there a problem officer?" The officer just said "You were going ten miles over the speed limit. I will let you off with a warning this time." "Thank you officer." Claire rolled up her window and drove off.

In the back seat of her car was the peanut gallery known as Viktor and Ivan Krum. "So Claire, this is the rule breaking that you were famous for in school?" Viktor was unable to keep a straight face "Not this kind, my rule breaking just evolved."

The trip only took an hour and fourty five minutes which was a miracle in Massachusetts in itself because Boston and the Bourne Bridge are the two traffic hot spots in Massachusetts.

Once on the Cape, Viktor saw a sign for a "haunted lighthouse" which made Claire crack up. "Viktor, didn't you have your share of ghosts at school or even at Hogwarts? Why do you need to see more ghosts?"

Viktor attempted to look innocent "I did not see many ghosts at Durmstrang and I want to laugh at the muggles." Ekaterina reached over to slap her son up the head.

Ivan provided some insight because both he and Ekaterina had attended Durmstrang. "There are plenty of ghosts Claire. He just wants to laugh at the muggles."

Claire rolled her eyes at Viktor because he was an overgrown kid, which few would believe because of his bulky frame. "It's getting late, how about some lunch. One specialty here is sea food, much better than anything that you can get in England." For the Krums, that seemed like a delicious idea.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Claire found a sea food restaurant that was open before Memorial Day which is a miracle in its self in Cape Cod. Inside of the restaurant, Viktor was pondering what to order for lunch because of the large menu.

Claire had picked the lobster salad sandwich which was something that she fell in love with since she had been living in Massachusetts. Viktor finally decided on the clam chowder in the bread bowl and Ivan decided on the lobster chowder in the bread bowl. Ekaterina had the clam strip roll. What would really happen is everyone would get a tiny sample of the others' lunch.

They would get to try a whale watch and Claire decided to take a jab at Viktor out of jest "Viktor, I hope you don't get sea sick." In jest back, Viktor puffed out and said "Durmstrang graduates don't get sea sick." Ekaterina decided to embarrass her son "Viktor, I seem to remember you getting sea sick from what you told me in your letters on the way to the tournament" His cheeks tinged pink because he did not want his mother letting Claire know of his weakness when he was a teenage boy.

Claire retorted "It's an English thing, we will see by the end of the afternoon. I will not turn Gryffindor red."

Nearby, Ekaterina and Ivan were cracking up because Claire and Viktor were acting like them when they were in their '20s. Something in Ekaterina told her that Claire and Viktor were about to become more than "just good friends." For those who were watching them who did not know Viktor and Claire, they would think they were a young married couple.

A few hours later, Viktor's stomach kicked in and needed a snack. Claire was inside the snack lounge with Viktor having another iced coffee. There was determined to break her from and that was her unholy coffee habit "When we get to Bulgaria, you cannot do that coffee. It's just not right."

Ekaterina and Ivan joined them at the table. "Claire, do you have the sunblock. This one here thought he could be the tough guy and claimed he cannot burn. He needs it now."

Claire reached in and pulled it out. Claire just smiled "Now I know where Viktor gets it from."

The grumpy looking scowl reappeared on his face "Traitor, you are supposed to be on my side."

Claire could have a little fun with this one "Viktor, I am sorry. What is my punishment?" A wicked smirk appeared "A kiss."

"Viktor, I don't think we should do this with your parents nearby." The two of them made their way to the upper deck and he was the one plaster the kiss on her. What was supposed to be "punishment" for Claire turned out to be a light snog session.

Dinner was on the boat which was just burgers and hot dogs, another American food. Claire tried to order chips but realized no one in the States used the term. Then she said "French fries." Now she got what she wanted. Before going back to Bulgaria, Ekaterina was going to have to buy some American cook books. The food was good and there was just one last thing that she wanted to try, a duck tour.

When the sun was going down, they returned to the docks where the four of them had one very long trip back into Boston, a two hour long trip. There was one pit stop on the way and that was to a pharmacy for sun burn spray for two of them.

Viktor said "Can't you make a potion?"

"Viktor, I barely passed potions."

The next day, before leaving for the Duck Tour, Claire went to her medicine cabinet to slather herself in sun screen. The sunburn was almost gone and Claire was not in the mood for round two of sunburns.

Viktor saw Claire slathering herself in sunscreen and was laughing at her "You and your delicate English skin."

What Viktor was not saying was when he returned from the tournament and after the graduation, he was attacked by a day walker vampire, a hybrid day walker. Being a hybrid day walker having all of the strengths of a vampire and none of their weaknesses.

The transition into a day walker was a bitch with what he thought was the flu from hell. While his parents were saddened, they accepted him for himself. One huge perk of Bulgaria is that they are more socially tolerant. For example, werewolves have an easier life in Bulgaria and face less discrimination.

If Claire would agree to be his mate and to have a proper wedding, he would have to turn her which would do the same thing that happened to him. For every issue for her, such as her godson and her best friend Hermione; he would cross that bridge when they get there.

Then came that moment Viktor knew he should have shut up but he enjoyed teasing her way too much.

"Oh and you don't burn at all Mr. Pasty. If I recall right Viktor, didn't you say to me once that the part of Bulgaria that you grew up in either snows or rains?"

Viktor smiled and said simply "It's different, my skin is not like a delicate English flower."

He ignored the fact that she had her wand nearby and should have known better when she used her wand to flick a clean red towel from the towel bar at his face.

Outside of Claire's bathroom, Ivan could hear the pairs' antics and it was very entertaining. They were just as bad as Ekaterina and himself almost 30 years ago when they got married.

Ekaterina wanted to go and decided to deal with it herself "Claire, Viktor; I hope the two of you are not fooling around in the bathroom."

Viktor just shrugged because he took the meaning as literal and he was just teasing Claire, something he was relentless with at Hogwarts.

Claire, on the other hand was scarlet red and Viktor was confused "We are just teasing each other."

There were still areas of improvement for Viktor's English. "Viktor let's go. Your mother was implying that were doing…"

Now he understood the meaning when the apples of her cheeks turned pink.

"Claire, do not let her get to you. I have the most embarrassing mother and she did this on purpose."

"Viktor that is a not so subtle hint from your mother and you should listen to her from time to time."

While Claire was walking away she thought she heard Viktor saying "Typical women, always against men." She did not say anything because she was not in the mood for another bickering fest.

In typical fashion of Claire, she had her Northeastern baseball hat and had one of her old college sweatshirts on over her t-shirt since they were going out in the harbor. She made the mistake of leaving her sweatshirt on in her car yesterday and was not going to do it again.

On the way over, Claire seemed wide eyed and behaving herself behind the wheel. "What's the matter Claire?"

"There's a lack of traffic and no one to threaten with hexes."

That made everyone laugh at her because of her colorful uses of the English language and gave Ivan something to tease her with.

"Maybe you will be nice because …"

He was drawing a blank when his wife's death glare became visible because she seemed to know where he was going.

"Quit while we are ahead husband of mine."

After that, they were there but Claire had to spend twenty minutes finding a place to find a place to park.

"Claire, this is what it is like to live in a muggle section of a city."

Once on the duck boat, Claire groaned "What's the matter Claire?"

Claire pointed out the two guys that were diagonally "See the two blokes in the Boston University hockey sweatshirts, they play for the team. I am taking off my hat because the rivalry between the two schools is ugly. I may have played for the women's team but the rivalry is still the same."

Viktor just wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

That was one wrong move on his part. "Viktor, you know I can protect myself."

"I know you can put I need to inflate my ego from time to time." His grin was rather wide. The one thing he had missed about Claire after the tournament was she could tease him she was just fun to be around. She never treated him like Viktor Krum the best seeker in the world. She treated him like Viktor Krum, the teenage boy who needed someone to beat him at battle of the wits.

There was even a chance to drive the duck boat in the harbor. Ekaterina, Ivan, and Viktor took turns driving it.

When Claire got up to drive, the Boston University hockey players began to heckle her.

Viktor was ready to jump in as Claire was ready to sit down but she stood up to them.

"Boys, grow up and come up with something original. I have heard your women's team does better in the chirping department (insulting)."

Before they could continue to heckle her, Claire turned to Viktor and calmed him down "Don't worry Viktor, it's not their fault that their school mascot is all bark and when it does bite; it goes for the ankles."

The duck tour was over and it was time to head to Quincy Market so Ekaterina could get an American cook book to bring back with her to Bulgaria. Dinner was still up in the air but that could be discussed later since it was still early.

Once off the boat, Ekaterina said "The boys annoying you" implying those hockey players.

"Don't worry Ekaterina; those boys have a case of Peter Pan Syndrome?"

The three of them looked at her with confusion "Peter Pan is a muggle children's book in where he lives in a place called Never Land. No one ages or dies. In the case of one suffering from Peter Pan Syndrome, it means someone who just will not act their age and can be immature from time to time."

Ekaterina was laughing because that was the perfect description for Ivan and he just laughed along. He knew he was an overgrown kid.

Viktor went back to the grumpy look that he used when he was at Hogwarts.

"What's the matter Viktor?"

Pouting "I'm not a boy" Why are saying such evil?

Claire said "I'm sorry, I know you aren't."

While she was Viktor walking ahead of his parents with them trailing behind her, Viktor said "You know you can apologize by kissing me?"

With his parents too close, "I'll do it later when your mother is not near."

Heading into Quincy Market ahead of the Krums, Claire swore she could have heard "Damn English propriety, will fix her of it later."

Viktor was in awe of the place and could see why it was a must see for all visitors to Boston. Ekaterina had dragged Ivan off to find cook books and before he could get a word in, she said "If you want the American food when we return home, you will help me pick out the books."

Claire and Viktor just walked around for a while and the Krums were out of earshot. "Claire, you promised me a kiss." Before she could send him a smart ass retort, he grabbed her and pulled in for a kiss that could knock her breath out.

The world seemed to disappear around them until Ivan shouted "Viktor, I hope you used a breath mint before kissing her Remember to practice safe breath." The two pulled apart and were bright red.

"It is not my mother that can be the most embarrassing; sometimes it is my father that is the most embarrassing."

"Now you know why I wanted to be away from your parents when we kissed, my English propriety is good for some things."

Ekaterina Krum in true fashion decked Ivan in the back of the head "Are you trying to scare her?"

That was the point when to shut to diminish the time spent on the couch.

Dinner would be a taste of oysters and clams which would be a nice last taste of Massachusetts. While the Krums were enjoying some white wine with dinner, Claire was just having some lemon aide and that gave Viktor some fuel to make fun of her.

"Do English women not like whine?" His head was cocked to the side when he was asking this question.

"No Viktor, not all of us like alcoholic drinks and no, it's not my English propriety."

The waitress came over with strawberry-pomegranate lemonade for Claire and said to her "How long have you been married?" Ekaterina and Ivan cracked up because their son and Claire reminded them of themselves even before they started to date.

Claire and Viktor seemed shocked but when she put a hand on Viktor's wrist, she said "We are just friends." She walked away but in Viktor's mind, he wanted to be more than friends with Claire. He could not have made any moves on her then but he could now.

It was getting very late and it was time to head back up to Claire's flat. Ekaterina and Ivan were in bed first but Viktor and Claire wanted to stay up longer.

"Viktor, I do have a roof top garden that overlooks onto Fenway Park. You can faintly see the game."

He followed Claire through the doorway through her bedroom and walked on to the roof. The garden had both magical and muggle plants all mixed together and she had a swinging bench with red and gold cushions. There was a perch for Hedwig to relax on.

Claire sat down to watch the Red Sox to take on the Yankees. Sitting next to Claire, Viktor could see why she loved here. "We will be able to come back here and visit someday moyata lyubov (my love). The pair seemed to relax in each other's arms while watching the game and Viktor pulled up the old Northeastern stadium blanket to keep out the spring chill.

That was when Viktor knew he would have to drop a bombshell to Claire that could make or break their budding relationship. His parents wanted him to tell her the truth. Claire is his mate but he did not want to force her into this and knowing that she is a defense against the dark arts genius, he could have one advantage explaining this to her

Also, his parents being here in Boston was them just wanting to see him and to be with him as well as to meet their future daughter-in-law.

Taking a deep breath, he would need to tell her his most important secret that most of the world did not know about him. While she is in his arms relaxed, that was his opening for the conversation.

"Claire, there is something that you need to know about me and you deserve to know the truth. When I returned to Durmstrang for my graduation, I was attacked by a hybrid day walker vampire that was rogue. I am no longer a full human.

There is something else that you deserve to know. You are my mate and I would love to have you by my side for all eternity."

His heart was going off like a helicopter blade and this is real fear, fear of the witch's rejection. Claire turned around to face him to put him at ease.

Everything was now explained to Claire. While hybrid vampires can live without a mate by their side, it is not a full life but none of them force a mating giving them much more courtesy than full vampires taking what they want and leaving the after math. Who is she to judge?

"Viktor, you have nothing to worry about with me. You remember Remus and Bill who are werewolves? I know like them, you are not evil and would never attack an innocent. I accept you even with your talent for picking on me. I feel like I cannot live without you by my side."

The two of them were completely alone and he had the most aggressive snog session with Claire to date. Even though it is a whirl wind romance, it just seems to work for the two of them.

They eventually fell asleep up there and all Viktor could dream of is having Claire in his life in Bulgaria. He made the mistake of letting her go almost a decade ago and now he has her back. He wants to keep her by his side forever.

She already had managed to get a position in the Children's Protective Services which handles children's affairs in Bulgaria. Claire's University transcripts, her Hogwarts transcripts, and a few references from co-workers that Claire had obtained was what will help get her off and running sooner than other immigrants.

To make her life easier in Bulgaria, Claire had purchased the language bracelet which had been by owl post from New York. This would help her to translate the language when seeing it written and be able to write back in Bulgarian. When activated, it would enable her to understand what was being said in Bulgarian and she could respond back. Most importantly, long term use would help her learn the language so she could learn it fluently.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Viktor and Claire slept on the roof top garden on the garden swing all night. The next morning Ekaterina woke up looking for Viktor and Claire. Neither were in there rooms but the door was open that lead up to the roof top garden. Ivan and herself had been up their once and she hoped Viktor tolled Claire what he has hidden from the world for so long, being a hybrid day walker. For her, he's her son no matter what.

Out of curiosity she climbed the few steps onto the roof. There was Claire and Viktor fast asleep together with Viktor snoring quite loudly. It was a miracle that Claire had not woken up from the snoring yet. Quickly and quietly she made it back down to grab the camera to get a picture before the pair woke up.

Once on the roof, Ekaterina took the picture which went off loudly from the camera. The two of them were woken up.

Claire was half asleep was the first up. "Viktor, we have company." He woke up and instantly knew that they had spent the night on the roof.

The two of them were soon back inside for breakfast when the morning paper came and two owl posts; one from England, the other from New York.

Claire opened the box from New York, it was a very thin plum colored bracelet that shimmered slightly in the light "My translation bracelet." It was going to take time for Claire to learn the language.

The one from England was nothing to worry about because Hermione had provided an explanation. _"Claire, it's a portrait of your parents. It's been evaluated for everything harmful. – Hermione."_

Claire opened the package and something quite amusing was being heard by all in the room.

"99 trillion butter beers on the wall 99 trillions of butter beer, take one down pass it around 89,999,999,999,999 butter beers on the wall…"

A woman could be heard screaming "JAMES SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! IF I HAD MY WAND I WOULD HEX YOU."

Now Claire had the package opened, it was her parents. Behind her, Viktor, Ekaterina and Ivan were laughing.

Ekaterina was mumbling "I feel your pain Lady Potter; I am not the only one who married an overgrown kid."

It was loud enough for everyone to hear it with a shout of "Hey" coming from James Potter and Ivan Krum.

A few moments passed when Claire made the puzzled connection "Mom? Dad?"

It was Lilly who filled her in "Claire, your friend Hermione found us and explained everything. We hadn't trusted Dumbledore from the moment we went into hiding with you and were in the process of pulling your name off the Hogwarts list."

Something now clicked for Viktor. Claire being the girl-who-lived should have attracted the attention of other magical schools all over the world and especially in Europe. The Potter name did carry its own weight. While he was pondering, Claire had another question.

"Mom, Dad, where would you have sent me to school if not Hogwarts?"

There were a few suspicions in the Krums minds because it was public knowledge that the Potters owned numerous properties in Eastern Europe and Russian. This included Bulgaria as well.

James smirked "Your mother and I were thinking Moscow Academy of Magic" but he did not get very far because of the gaging noises from the Krums.

Claire was curious "What's the matter Viktor?"

"Durmstrang has a five hundred year old feud with those morons from Moscow Academy, can't stand them."

Lily continued with the other schools "St. Rosalie's Academy in Italy and Durmstrang." Contrary to popular belief, Durmstrang did admit girls; it just was not popular because the school was considered too harsh.

Viktor now smirked because he could have gotten to know Claire much sooner of the Dumbledore had not stepped in.

The bantering between the Potter's portrait and Claire had been quite amusing but finally James did go into father mode at Viktor "You do anything to harm my daughter; I will come back from the grave to haunt you. Do I make myself clear?"

Viktor may be a Durmstrang graduate but going up against a witch's father is something else. He nodded and James said "Good, now what's this about ice hockey I hear? Hermione told us much about it and you playing it."

Claire just put her TV on with all of her games that were recorded and played them to her parents.

It was time to fight the traffic in Boston to get to the port key station to get the Krums home. As usual, the traffic in Boston was a royal bitch with Claire threatening hexes and curses at drivers with roars of laughter coming from the three passengers in the car.

Before Ekaterina and Ivan's port key was to activate, she hugged Claire and said "I can't wait for you to come in a few weeks and thank you for hosting my husband and myself."

Claire smiled and said "You're welcome." She stepped back and Viktor said his goodbyes to his parents.

What Viktor forgot was she had her translation bracelet on and heard everything that Ivan was saying to Viktor in Bulgarian "For the love of Merlin Viktor, ask her out. She slipped through your hands once. Do not do it again." He did nod back at his father while the port key went off. As soon as the Krums had arrived in Boston was as soon as they departed.

When walking back to Claire's car, Viktor did think of something. Claire did play seeker when she was at school and was very good at it too.

"Claire, why do you not play quidditch anymore because I remember you were crazed about it when you were in school?"

Sighing, she said "Playing put a sour taste in my mouth after the war and playing hockey was what helped me put some distance from my past in England."

Viktor was determined to make her get on her broom again. He had seen her old Firebolt hidden away in a closet. That was something he would do once he returned to Bulgaria with her at his side.

Now Claire seemed to read his mind and she plotted something "Well Viktor, if you are going to make me get on a broom sometime soon; I will make you learn how to skate."

He was nervous as Claire was driving back to her flat "I am going to grab my skates and we are going to head to the rink. We will find you a rental pair. Fair is fair Viktor."

The two of them were compatible for each other where Claire had practically read his mind. He face palmed himself because he did not want a broken tail bone and have to explain it to the Vultures medical staff how it happened but he doubted Claire would let him injure himself.

Her plans with Viktor were temporarily ruined when her cell phone went off and Claire saw it was her boss Mina calling.

"Hi Mina, what's going on?"

Claire had known this was going to be ugly and she suspected it was one of her cases that was pending due to an upcoming hearing. This is the last one Claire would do in the United States.

"The Richards baby is in the hospital with bruising, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg."

Viktor heard what Mina was saying and he gasped, to do this to a child is worth a dementor's kiss but they have no soul to begin with.

That was when he saw her curse out the system in the States "Bloody hell, I told those wankers at the last hearing that he should not be returned to his drug addicted parents but no; being the politically correct court says that she child should be back with his parents… I will come in for an hour and transfer the case over to Amy. I will not be able to see this case through."

After Claire ended the call from her boss and explained "As you have heard, there is a large problem. I know I will not be able to close this case myself. I will hand this case over to Amy and bring her up to speed on the case. Since I have already sent in my resignation and haven't cleared out my office yet, I will need to do it before we head back to my flat to get my skates.

Claire was going to give him a small taste of her life in the States and Viktor could help clean out her office of her stuff. When Claire entered the access code to the brick building, he saw the interior is an old shade of red throughout. Once they took the lift and they were on the third floor, the walls changed to a light beige color. Her office looked out over down town Boston.

"Viktor, I'm sorry for leaving you stranded like this and you want to floo back to my flat; the fire place is over there. If not; just make yourself comfortable." He smirked and decided to stay. He sat for a moment in her chair and looked around the office. There is her university diploma from Northeastern University, a red mug on her desk that read Northeastern on it. The opposite wall were filled with pictures from her school days with very few people in it but it looks like they were cut out with magic.

Once picture got his attention, it looked like it was taken when Claire was eleven. It was taken during her first quidditch game and performing her infamous Potter dive. He would ask her about that dive when the two of them got to Bulgaria.

The other one that got his attention was taken the year of the tournament. It looked like it was taken the night of the Yule Ball when Claire and Hermione escaped to the room of requirement and Claire was playing hockey in there.

He found a small box next to her desk that looked like it was used to store something at one point. He now decided to make it a different purpose, to clear Claire's office out. The first to go in were all of the pictures and diploma. The mug was next and anything else he suspected hers. The shrinking charm was so useful when moving.

About a half hour later, Claire was back in her office looking a little relived. She had the opportunity to explain something "All of my current cases are clear of me. Every case that I have been working on has been assigned to someone else. I have plenty of notes in the files. I am done here and have said my farewells. Now Viktor, why did you feel the need to clear out my office? I could easily have done it. I appreciate it though."

Viktor had received a kiss on the cheek and was still determined to show Claire that she did not need to be the stubborn and overly independent hard ass that she shows the world.

Now the two can have some fun "Viktor, we can go back to my flat now so I can get my skates." He knew that he would be the good guy and try skating because once they were in Bulgaria; he would make her get on a broom again. It's fair and Boston is not the best place for flying, too many muggles and too much aircraft for his liking.

When he saw Claire's skates up close, he noticed the pink laces and decided to tease her "Pink Claire, I thought you would have had red and gold or your university colors."

She gave him a sour look "I've always worn pink laces on my skates besides, finding multicolor laces can be a little tricky in team colors."

Once they were at the rink and Viktor put on the uncomfortable skates, Viktor had a chance to laugh at Claire for her forgetting to take off her soakers (a protective cloth covering that hockey players and figure skaters use to protect the blades on their skates and to dry them off when done) and she kept on falling.

Viktor now begun to laugh at Claire who caused her to huff at him "Not funny Viktor." He was laughing so hard at Claire that his ribs began to hurt "It's funny Claire, the tough, brave, and independent hockey player cannot stand up on her skates."

Claire yanked off the soakers and stood up to go and put her soakers with hers and Viktor's shoes. "You are a smart arse Viktor."

He now wiggled his eyebrows at her "You know you can't stay mad at me long, why bother?"

There was no doubt where Viktor got his smart arse ways from, his father. It would be what will get him in trouble for years to come.

Now began his lesson and Viktor made an attempt to hold on to the boards but he was peeled off by Claire.

"You will never learn how to skate if you hold on to the boards. Grab my shoulders and start taking steps."

Claire was using tactics that she used to Teddy and she was taught, except it was reverse. She was skating backwards which wasn't an issue even watching out for the other skaters on the ice.

About a half hour into the session, Viktor just caught an edge and fell forward nocking Claire backwards on the ice with him on top of her.

Viktor seemed to be horrified because he was worried when he fell on her that he hurt her. He should have remember that Claire Potter is one of the most mentally and physically tough people that he has met. To be what she has been through in her 23 years of life, she had to be and hockey also helped to make her that way.

He was relieved when she was laughing at his expense but he gave her a light kiss on the lips before peeling himself off the witch and he needed her to teach him how to get up before repeating this wipe out. There are better ways to get on her than potentially injuring the witch.

"Viktor, calm down, I'm fine. I've taken harder hits than this in hockey and everything else I have done." He knew what she was implying; school, the war, quidditch, and the tournament.

Claire was needed to show him how to get up without killing himself. She got onto one knee then pushed herself off the ice. He tried it in front of her and stood up successfully without a problem. Then Claire looked back to see how he could have gotten into the wrong edge to make him fall like that and there was the culprit in the form of a two centimeter groove that was carved into the ice. "Bloody figure skaters destroying the ice" and when Viktor saw what made him fall, he knew exactly what Claire was cursing.

An hour passed before Claire and he called it a day on the ice because his legs were burning worse than any ground training that he had with the vultures. Just the skating in hockey alone is not for the faint of heart.

Once she turned in his skates, Claire had an idea for lunch because it was getting late and his too fast metabolism demanded food. Claire decided to introduce him to some English food after he confessed "I have never tried English food with all of my traveling and the year that I was in England."

An evil smirk graced Claire's face "We are going to an English pub for lunch." He lost the battle but he knew she would compromise later on. It is what helped Claire to keep the homesickness away even with all that has happened to her.

That was the day that Claire introduced him to fish and chips with a pint to wash it all down. Even he had to admit it wasn't that bad. If his coach had seen him eat that, his neck would have been wrung and extra laps would be done. His lips were sealed on this one.

"So Viktor, it wasn't too bad now, was it?" He shook his head now "No, where could I have gotten it during the tournament?"

Claire had a look on her face like it was the most obvious answer "The Three Broom Sticks." Now Viktor face palmed him because he went into the candy shop but never in there when all of his classmates were boasting about the food.

After lunch, when they were back in her flat; Claire received something else from her "beloved" home country in the form of a post. It read:

_Miss Potter,_

_Any of your blood or wards will not be permitted to attend Hogwarts. That is all._

Then it was made worse with a copy of the Prophet sent by Hermione "The Ministry of Magic's New Regulations on Magical Creatures." Hermione may have worked with dealings with magical creatures but something was over her head.

There was one point that scared Claire_- All magical creatures are to be rounded up and sent to reform camps to make them a productive member of society._

A note was attached from Hermione "_Get Teddy and Andromeda out of England now! I am have already accepted a job in France and I know of the places you could hide them and give Teddy and Andromeda a normal life."_

The first part of no one of Potter blood will be allowed to attend Hogwarts was entertaining for Claire "Like I would let anyone I love attend that hellhole, the bloody wankers."

Then Viktor learned one devious part of Claire's history that she could use when the time is right "I am the last living decedent of Gryffindor and I own a quarter of the school. This is a card I can save until later." Claire could make the ministry's life miserable if she played her cards right.

For Viktor, the rumors were true about the Potters. The Peveralls absorbed the Gryffindor line, the Potters absorbed the then Peverall line and now the Potter should be absorbed by him.

Now was on to the important part and Viktor read her mind "Get your godson and his mother out of England right now but why could the ministry harm him?"

"His father is a werewolf"

The situation was grave but Claire went and pulled out the keys to the Potter properties and the deeds to the three homes that she owns in Bulgaria. The options are a castle in Vrasta, a small mansion in Burgas and a flat in Sofia, all of them heavily warded.

Viktor took a look at them all and knew Bulgaria is the best choice and place them at one of the Potter properties. He said "Put them in Burgas, the wards seem stronger; even than the ones at the castle which I assume you will be living there?"

"I am choosing the castle and it is almost livable again. It's close to my new job. I will send the elves to Burgas. There are enough of them to spare to get Teddy and Andromeda in quickly."

Claire fire called Dobby and he would round up several elves to get the mansion ready. She took the international floo system into Andromeda's home. Viktor would be meeting Teddy very soon and it was going to be under less than ideal circumstances. Things were getting uglier for England and Viktor needed to fire call his parents. That is the day that the International Cold War would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Claire had the article in her hand when she rushed into Andromeda's flat. That was when Claire pulled godmother duty "Andromeda, I need to get you and Teddy out now. It's too dangerous for the two of you. I have a flat that will be ready in a week for you in Bulgaria where I am going."

Andromeda had a look of fear that agreed with Claire "While I am not a fan with running from a problem, this is far too dangerous…"

That was when Claire said "Bulgaria will be closer to me and Bulgaria has a friendly magical creature policy. Hermione was ready to house you in France with her but it is too obvious. The ministry does not know of the heavily warded home in Burgas, Bulgaria. How's Teddy?" Teddy took more after his mother than Remus but because he is half werewolf, his status is well known.

"He's hysterical and I can't calm him down."

"Start packing, you will be staying with me for a week before heading to Burgas. I'll see Teddy."

Claire went right into the yellow room and found a hysterical five year old. "Teddy, what's the matter?"

Tears were filling up in his little eyes "Aunt Claire, why are they doing this? They are meanies. I love England."

She began rubbing circles on his back "I know Teddy but your father and mother have entrusted me to keep you safe and Grandma as well. Your safety is first Teddy, not living in England. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Through his sniffling he said "Yes Aunty Claire. Will I be able to play hockey again?"

Claire kissed the top of his head "Yes Teddy, I am sure that I can find you a mini mite team to play on. I will help you get ready for tryouts." That was when Teddy was hugging her tightly and began to shrink Teddy's life into a box. Outside of Teddy's room; Andromeda was packing up the house. Claire packed up Teddy's room and Teddy would get his second and last visit to Boston before leaving for Bulgaria.

Before flooing with Teddy by international floo network, Claire knelt down and told her godson "Do not worry, between Grandma, Aunt Hermione and I; we will ensure that you can visit your parent's graves."

While Claire was in in England, Viktor flood into his parents with a copy of the "Prophet."

Before his parents could say anything, he placed the paper in front of his parents. The two scanned the paper and gasped "Does this put her godson at risk? I know she said he is half werewolf."

"Yes, Claire had flood over into England. She is helping Andromeda and Teddy to get them out of England. Hermione transferred out to France. Claire's family has three homes in Bulgaria in Vrasta, Sophia, and Burgas. She is taking the castle in Vrasta and the better wards are in Burgas. The home in Burgas will be ready in a week. They will be staying in Claire's other guest room for the week.

It gets even better, Claire received a letter from the hell hole that is called Hogwarts declaring that no one of her blood or has ties into her blood cannot attend Hogwarts. She has a weapon that she can use; she can make their lives a living hell because the rumors are true. She is a direct decedent of Gryffindor and the Peverall brothers."

Ekaterina had a malicious smirk on her face and showed Viktor the latest "Globe", the paper that is a favorite in Bulgaria which has a lack of bias. The title read "Bulgaria Passes Trade Embargo with England And Will Offer Refugee Status for English Magical Creatures." They made their own problems and they are about to be screwed because several countries will be following right behind Bulgaria."

Now Ekaterina went into mother mode "Viktor, if the home in Burgas is not ready in time, please tell Mrs. Tonks that she and Teddy are welcome to stay here. That poor boy, his parents died as heroes and their son is crucified because he is not fully human."

Ivan then added his own comment "Bulgaria may have a reputation of being backward and not with the times but we do not create problems like these. We are not perfect but it is nowhere near as bad as this. Please give Claire our best. Try to have some fun before she leaves Boston and make sure you do not scare her godson. She will be watching him around you and if there is a problem with the two of you, it will be a deal breaker with Claire?"

Viktor was curious "Dad, how do you know that?" Ivan simply said "Your aunt is a godmother to your cousin Anna. Her fiancé Sergei was cruel to Anna and she called off the wedding."

Ekaterina had a look of warning from Viktor "Mom, I do not need you scarring Teddy with your scary ways."

She trued to look innocent "Whatever did I do?"

"You embarrassed me as a kid. Remember the world cup when you kissed me and got your bright pink lipstick on my cheeks then went to wipe it off with your thumb."

Ivan who could be an overgrown kid added "Don't worry; I handle your mother to make sure she doesn't do this. I do warn you Viktor that it will be that it will be easier said than done. She has had no cheeks to pinch in a long time."

"Thank you Mom and Dad, I will be headed back to Boston. I will be seeing you next week."

Viktor left and went back to Claire's flat. When he arrived back in Boston, Viktor saw a small boy with a woman that did not look like she is old enough to be a grandmother.

He introduced himself to Andromeda and little Teddy Lupin. Then he asked the sacred question that any quidditch player will ask besides being in love the sport "Do you love flying?"

Teddy shook his head "Grandma said the only way I am getting near a broom is at school, it's too bloody dangerous." Andromeda hates flying and passed on her hatred of the activity to her Grandson. This is more than just being an over protective grandmother.

Claire spoke up to Andromeda "Ha, I'm not the only one with a foul mouth."

That was when Claire bent down and tried to coax the five year old into saying "Teddy, were did you hear that word from?"

He gave his innocent little kid smile "Grandma says it every day. Is it a no-no word? Am I in trouble?"

"No Teddy, you are not in trouble but please do not repeat it. You remember what we said when I say a no-no word?"

He smiled in the way of a little child "Aunt Claire goes in time out just like the time out when you don't behave when you play hockey? Can we go skating, please; with extra sugar and a cherry on top Aunt Claire."

The sad puppy face that was near impossible to resist resulted in "I will pull out your hockey bag and I will have to get you up early tomorrow morning."

He hugged her in a tight hug "Thank you Aunt Claire" and he changed his hair color from the electric blue to purple.

Viktor never met a metamorphmagus asked "Is he…"

Andromeda read the question "Yes Viktor he is, it's common in my family. This is why I am furious with the Ministry. Teddy takes after my daughter and not his father. His father Remus is a werewolf and would have been subjected to the same law. He did not have an evil bone in his body."

While Teddy was off playing with some toys that Andromeda pulled out for Teddy in the other bedroom, plans were being finalized for Andromeda and Teddy to come to Bulgaria at the end of the week. Then Viktor pulled out the newspaper from his country and showed the two witches what has not reached England or even the States yet; the trade embargo.

That is what made a bad day better because this is karma and England is about to get burned badly from the worlds. Teddy and Andromeda went to bed early to adjust to the time difference between Boston and England so the two could adjust because Teddy had to be up early the next day for stick and puck.

Right after Andromeda and Teddy were tucked in for the night; Claire and Viktor made their way back on to the roof garden to finish what they started last night.

Viktor knew this is probably the most important conversation he would have with Claire because it could make or break their relationship even though she did accept for him being him.

While she was looking out of the Boston's lights, Viktor had gathered his nerves to ask Claire something important and very serious.

He gently spun the petite witch around to face him "Claire, after we fell asleep last night, there is more that I feel the need to tell you.

You are the witch that had captured my attention and fell in love with you when you treated me like a normal person the most. I turned into a jealous boy during the ball when you walked in with that boy, and saved two hostages being less concerned with winning.

I am in love with you Claire Potter and have been love with you since the first time that I saw you and no, it was not at your school but the world cup. I know we have been apart for a long time, too long. I had to let you go once and it hurt me to do that. I know we have been together for a short time and I am selfish. I cannot let you go again. Will you marry me?"

Claire gasped in pure shock because this was the last thing she expected. Her relationship with Viktor is a whirlwind romance but it is something that fits perfectly. There will be many times that she knew Viktor and herself would want to wring each other's necks and there would be numerous issues that they would have to work out but they would have several lifetimes to do this. He needed an answer.

"Yes Viktor, I will marry you."

Everything is about to become complicated for Claire and Viktor. The sudden change in relationship, moving to Bulgaria, in-laws, more hockey for Claire, her humanity status, and a double surprise.

He kissed her harder this time and he did not want to let her go. For an outsider looking at the couple you could say "get a room" or it looks like they are trying to eat each other's face.

The gamble would be the largest test that he would take; more challenging than the OWLS and the NEWTS. That night was spent on the roof garden again with Viktor holding on to Claire and she leaning into him tightly.

Claire was the first to feel the sun coming up and she looked at her watch knowing that if she did not get up soon, Teddy would not be a happy kid.

When she gently moved Viktor's arm away from her waist, that was when Viktor stirred from his sleep. "Stay here, need blanket." Claire, being a smart arse, found a leaf and changed it into a blanket and placed it on him. It's rather amusing because Viktor is an overgrown kid.

Once inside, Claire went to wake up Teddy who is being stubborn about waking up "Teddy Lupin, if you do not wake up; there will be no hockey for you." His bag and his clothing were back to normal size after arriving to Claire's apartment. That did it because Teddy woke up and was in the kitchen at record time.

"Aunt Jade, can we please head to the rink now. I do not need breakfast."

Claire knew better and had a bowl of cereal for him "No Teddy, you are having breakfast and the pout does not work with me." Viktor was in the kitchen after his smart arse fiancé put a blanket on him. Claire and Teddy did not seem to notice him until he decided to startle Claire "Pouting does work on you, don't teach your godson such lies." Now it's time for Viktor's punishment "Viktor, you are having iced coffee with your breakfast. I even found some Turkish coffee that your parents left for you and used it for the iced coffee.

A look of pure horror went across Viktor's face "You contaminated perfectly good coffee Claire. Why would you do such things? Your days of iced coffee are numbered" he smirked in triumph.

Viktor looked at Claire's different cereals that she had and none of them were healthy. There is Reese's Puffs, Lucky Charms, and Coco Puffs. That is when Claire gave her godson a look of something that needed secrecy "Don't tell your grandmother."

Speak of the devil, Andromeda came into Claire's kitchen and said "Don't tell, me what Claire?"

That was when she cursed so softly that it was Viktor who heard her. "Teddy, pick one and this is the last time you will eat one of these atrocities. I will be heading to the store for something healthy."

It is more subtle things that Claire does to spoil Teddy; a sugary cereal on occasion, let him stay up a half hour later on the weekends, or when birthdays and Christmas was near "What is the one thing that Grandma says you cannot have?" Claire and Andromeda were in it together picking the item that they knew Teddy would want.

Teddy inhaled is breakfast before grabbing his hockey bag and Claire did the time honored tradition of rinsing the dished off and putting them in the dishwasher. Andromeda was about to grab her purse to make sure that Claire does not curse during the ride over to the rink when Viktor had an idea. "I will go with Claire and make sure she behaves." The look of "traitor" filled Claire's face.

AN: I will let you the readers decide on two issues that will come up first.

The engagement of Claire and Viktor that will complicate everything more. How will their loved ones find out.

-Teddy catching them kissing when Viktor says "my perfect fiancé" and Teddy runs off to Andromeda asking what fiancé means.

- The portrait of James and Lily see the ring that Viktor pick out later for Claire and James says something stupid.

-Ekaterina Krum sees the ring once Claire is in Bulgaria and she is helping Claire unpack her life in Boston to the new castle that she will be living in temporarily.

How soon will they marry and when will the two of them find out about the two little surprises for Claire and Viktor once she had been living in Bulgaria for six months. She will have given up half of her humanity by then for all of the right reasons.

It will take another six months for Claire to discover that she is pregnant after she elopes with Viktor to escape an out of control wedding plan.

A year will have passed when they are officially married. Claire will be attending a series of the Vulture's home games when Claire comes down with what she thinks is a stomach virus.

A few years will pass when Claire has been married to Viktor and she will be going with Bulgaria to the first Olympics that their women's hockey team is playing in.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

The ride over to the rink was pure entertainment with all of the threats that Claire was shouting to the other drivers without resorting to profanity.

"_Where's my wand so I can hex…"_

"_Get out of my way"_

"_MOVE"_

"_It's yellow, we still have time."_

By the time that they all reached the rink, the two males were in stitches from all of the laughing because of Claire's antics behind the wheel.

Viktor had one small secret that would have him decked by Claire; he had her wand hidden right along with his. He was just holding on to it to prevent Claire from committing acts of magical violence.

Claire glared at the two males in her car when she reached the car park for the rink and with a glare "Boys, I behaved." Her response was being laughed at even more.

The doors opened and the hockey equipment was pulled out of the back of Claire's jeep and they headed into the rink.

There were about five people on the ice but only one net which is never good with Claire.

Sean had seen little Teddy with Claire but the guy who was at her game not long ago.

Sean decided to ask Teddy "Are you visiting your Aunt Claire?"

The little boy nodded back.

Now the all-important question needed to be asked by Claire "Is it half ice scrimmage?"

Sean knew what she is talking about "its half ice, the guys were told their activities were limited to there."

Teddy seemed happy but not without embarrassing his godmother a little "Thank you Sean, now only if Aunt Claire can move the net without help?"

Claire's cheeks turned Durmstrang crimson and Teddy was tapped in the arm "Teddy."

Sean just walked away because he had a feeling that they guy with her would help her.

Viktor laid his arm on her shoulder and beamed "Now I can inflate my male ego."

This was not turning out to be her morning; first Andromeda, then Teddy, and now Viktor.

The situation was handled with much discretion because she was not eager for chirping from the men on the ice.

"Viktor, let Teddy and I get dressed. Meet me by the nets over there. You will be able to walk around the ice. Just pull it off the hooks. I can push it on the ice."

Claire and Teddy went back into one of the dressing rooms to change and Claire came out with one of her many Northeastern jerseys that she seemed to have collected during her time there and Teddy had a red, white, and blue practice jersey on.

The surprise was something that Claire was not expecting at all. Viktor had taken the net off of the hooks and took it down, but he also brought it out on to the ice; set it and was talking to one of the guys in Russian.

This was not going to end well for Claire because no break would be given to her at all. That was when Viktor introduced him "Claire, this was my roommate at school, Anton Botev."

Anton smirked like he had been conspiring with Viktor while she and Teddy were getting dressed.

"Ah Claire, I remember you from the tournament. You know you should let Viktor help you once in a while; after all he is your fiancé."

Claire looked ready to murder Viktor and the no profanity rule came down for this one moment.

"Viktor, you bloody git. You didn't need to tell the world yet when our families haven't been told yet."

Viktor got off the ice quickly but not before Claire thanked him for getting the net on to the ice.

Anton wanted to offer Claire and Teddy a chance to play in their scrimmage but Claire turned him down "Sorry boys, but this one needs to work on his snap and slap shot skills as well as his cross overs."

One of the other men seemed to be confused because some of this seemed far too advanced for the young kid but it was Claire who seemed to have read his mind.

"He has been trouble with shooting on the sides and wrist shots are not the answer all of the time."

Teddy hated being told that he can't do something because he is five but had a good explanation "I play defense."

It's quite true, defense players need to master the art of backwards skating.

Anton left Claire and Teddy alone while Viktor got off the ice for his own safety. As much as Viktor wanted to get Claire back on a broom, he knew he should attempt to learn a little more about the sport that she loves more than quidditch.

Teddy began to look to his godmother to what to do. "Teddy, go to the faceoff circle and waited."

"Alright mister, your backward skating leaves much to be desired. Last time when I saw you try to perform a back crossover because you saw me do one landed you falling heels overhead. Watch me."

Claire began going slowly through the back crossovers so Teddy can watch her go through them step by step. Teddy had mastered the art of the forward crossover, being ahead of his time but the backward crossover could end with him with an injury. Stopping the little one would be a tricky thing but he would be quite persistent and would keep at it until he got it. Teddy did not care about the scorn from others he wanted to do it for the sake of doing "doing something new" and not trying to show his teammates up.

For ten minutes Claire began having Teddy skate backwards on the faceoff circle since he could do that but then switched to him making half-moons with the outer skate. He did have some stability with Claire holding him up. However the word "bugger" became favored when she had him skating backward on one foot spending half of the time working each foot. Teddy fell about ten minutes after that on his rear end.

Claire did ask Teddy "Are you alight?" He just nodded at his godmother but the little boy was so stubborn and would not back down. In Claire's own mind, if things in Brittan hadn't gone to hell; he would have made the perfect Hufflepuff or Gryffindor since he had the stubbornness of one. The cross overs took a total of a half hour making it one half of the time that they were on ice.

Next came the shooting which is fun part of hockey because shooting is what gives the goals.

Claire skated off and opened the door and found the dummy board which had all of the holes that they pucks pass through on a good day.

Teddy took a look at the board and asked "What's that?"

"Our goalie so I can teach you proper shooting and no, you will not be doing the slap shot today Edward because your shooting is far too predictable and is why the amount of goals that you get is so low."

Teddy blushed all the way to his hair which turned pink. It was a good thing that he had his helmet on so not to draw unnecessary attention to himself.

Shooting went better for Teddy when Claire had him up close and personal with the dummy goalie board. He seemed to focus on the spaces that the goalie can't cover.

The hour was up and Claire was going to put the net up, the cheating way; a quick feather light charm. She ended up being met by Viktor.

"I don't think so Claire, I need my male ego stroked."

Viktor earned himself a quick hit to the arm "Viktor, you prat!"

He just kissed her helmet and Claire just rolled her eyes at her fiancé "Thank you Viktor. Come on Teddy, let's get your hockey bag back home and let's see about getting you to see the Boston Bruins before we leave Boston."

The little boy beamed at that one and he had to grab his Bruins hat that he left in his hockey bag. Teddy had gotten better about not changing his hair color out in public but did it occasionally.

Once out of the changing room, Anton and Viktor were still talking in Russian and Anton was going to be smacked in the back of his head. "I guess the little girl from the tournament grew up." True to form Viktor hit his former roommate and cursed at him in Russian so Teddy couldn't understand him "Asshole."

Claire and Teddy wanted to leave but she was over in the corner talking to Sean and most likely wishing him goodbye, however; the trip back to Claire's flat did not involve the colorful language that she is known for.

Once in the flat, Andromeda was standing there and asked "Did you have a good time?"

Teddy nodded to his grandmother and asked "Grandma, what's fiancé mean?"

Andromeda looked over to Claire and Viktor. She had been suspecting something was going on between the two of them but did not have the proof to say anything.

James and Lily's portrait heard what was going on and said "Claire Rosalie Potter, what is going on?" Andromeda was in agreement.

Claire knew she was in a corner and mumbled "oh shit" under her breath.


End file.
